


Sunsets

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I haven't actually played the game yet, Minor canon divergence, basically adding more meat to the dialogue, but I've watched this scene so many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: How's that for proving it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! My first bit of Mass Effect: Andromeda fanfic! Expect more from me in the coming months. Hopefully I'll have had a chance to play by then (currently saving and crowdfunding for a PC. It's slow going ._.), but until that happens I'll have to rely on YouTube for these candy sweet moments.
> 
> I've been in love with Vetra since I first saw her swagger off the Tempest behind Ryder, so naturally I've got fic for her now. I wrote most of this at work when we were slow, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Amidst the sea of chaos that had become a new normal for Sara Ryder, she managed to find herself an anchor.

She’d gravitated to the turian not long after the two settled on the  _ Tempest _ . She found herself easily able to relate to Vetra’s protective side, the way that she cared so deeply for her sister reminiscent of how she cared for her brother. The two young women instantly got along, fast friends who looked out for each other. But over time Sara’s playful flirtations stopped simply being for fun. 

Despite herself, Sara found herself falling for her turian companion. She wanted nothing more than to be there for Vetra. She wanted to help her and little family in any way she could, wanted her safe and happy. Wanted to be an anchor for Vetra the way she was for Sara. To be something more for no other reason than because she cared. Because this amazing and beautiful creature had the kindest soul in the universe. 

So of course Sara lept at the chance for some proper alone time with her.

Vetra had been doing some personal work on Kadara the day that she’d asked Sara if she was interested in seeing something she’d found. A couple days and a ride in the Nomad later found the two at the base of a cliff face. The side was craggy with plenty of places to get a grip and foothold. 

“This is the place,” Vetra said enthusiastically, mandibles twitching in a smile. 

“A cliff?” Vetra looked at her with mischief behind her gaze, Sara’s eyes widening with the sudden realization. “You mean, up  _ there _ ?” 

“Trust me,” she said. “The view is worth it.”

Without hesitation Vetra started climbing up the cliff face, leaving a startled Sara behind to watch her from the ground. 

“Hey! Wait up!” she shouted, hurrying to make her own way up and happy that they were in full gear. Full gear meant jump pack, and jump pack meant slightly softer landing for if and when she lost her grip. 

Vetra slowed her pace down enough that Sara could catch up to her, staying steady until they were about halfway up. Sara stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, not daring to look down. It wasn’t that she was afraid of heights, per say, but being so high up was a little more unnerving when she was being held only by the strength of her grip. 

She tested how steady she was before letting go with her left hand. She kept her grip tight as she looked out at the scape behind them. The sunset had cast a golden glow on the world around them, the sight almost heavenly. A slight breeze drifted across her face and she closed her eyes, letting the cool air and warm sun play on her skin. 

“You were right,” she said, opening her eyes and looking up at Vetra. She gave her a once over, meeting her gaze from a couple meters away. “The view from up here is amazing.” 

“We’re not even to the top yet,” Vetra said from above. “Come on, I’ll race you. And no jump jets! We’re doing it the old-fashioned way.”

Sara raised a brow, a teasing smirk on her face. “A race? Alright, so what do I get if I win?”

This gave Vetra pause, then she looked back down. “What would you like?”

There was a playfulness behind her words that made Sara’s face warm ever so slightly. “Oh, you know,” she started. “A real hero’s reward. Bad guy defeated, a magic sword… and the girl?”

Vetra chuckled at this. “Good thing you’re losing, then,” she gloated, long arms reaching out and pulling herself ever upwards. “I don’t have a magic sword.”

Sara let her lips fall in a slight pout before she shook her bangs from her face. She huffed in frustration as she started her climb, watching as Vetra quickly scaled the cliff. For a brief second she considered cheating and using her jump pack to get to the top. But she was honest to a fault and thought better of it. 

She let out a grunt as she continued her climb. Vetra had long since disappeared from her line of sight, leaving her alone to climb the rest of the way. By the time that she hauled herself up over the edge and onto the rough surface of the top she was thoroughly exhausted. Sara breathed deeply as she crawled away from the edge, flopping down on her back and resting her head against the craggy rock beneath her. 

“Having fun?” Vetra’s voice asked, her footsteps sounding from Sara’s right. She looked up and over, a smile on her face as she gave her companion a tired little wave. “You look like you’re having fun.”

“I… I am,” Sara managed, letting all her air out in one huff before she finally started to breathe normally again. She gave the ground beside her a little pat, inviting her friend to come lie down beside her. Vetra seemed happy to oblige.

The sky above them was still golden, the clouds glowing as they caught the light. Sara couldn’t quite recall the last time that she’d had a chance to just relax like this and enjoy the view. Though the view to her right was just as gorgeous, the sunset casting its glow across Vetra’s profile. Sara had to force herself to look away, afraid she was staring for far too long. 

“Sara,” Vetra started, her voice soft and with a hint of nervousness that confused the human girl. “Is this real?”

A smile touched Sara’s face as she stared upwards. “Yeah, I think that the sky is real.”

“No,” Vetra clarified. “This. How you are towards me. It’s like you care…” Her hand brushed up against Sara’s, their knuckles grazing. “...more than a friend.”

Sara felt her heart jump in her chest at this, unsure for a moment of what to say. 

Vetra continued, “I don’t mind if it’s ‘no’, I just want to be sure. It gets messy otherwise.”

“I do care,” Sara said, hoping to quell Vetra’s fears as she took hold of her hand and laced their fingers together. “More than a friend.”

“Really?” she asked, surprised and a little flustered. “I didn’t want to assume. It seemed so unlikely. Me, you…” She was cut off by Sara rising and hovering over her for a fraction of a second before a pair of soft lips met her mouth. 

Kissing a turian was nothing like kissing another human, as Sara very quickly found out. Her hard mouth was a painful reminder of how different they were. And for all she knew Vetra might not even know what kissing was. Vetra had spent enough time around humans that she surely knew-... 

Sara’s mental rambling ceased the second that she felt Vetra relax beneath her, her hard mouth kissing her back as best as she could. She pulled back, meeting Vetra’s gaze from the other side of her visor. There was a smile in those yellow-green eyes, her slitted irises little black lines from the sunlight shining against her offwhite face. 

“How’s that for proving it?” Sara tried, resting her hand on Vetra’s chest and tracing the seam lines of her armor.

Vetra’s mandibles twitched in a way that Sara recognized as a smile, this one soft and happy. “I’m convinced.”

Sara’s heart did backflips in her chest as Vetra reached up, her three fingers threading through her hair to the back of her head, pulling her back down and in for another kiss. Her eyes closed and she felt like she was melting, completely forgetting any of the physical differences between them. She wasn’t kissing a turian. She was kissing Vetra. And Vetra was kissing her back. It was just the two of them, alone, on top of the world. Nothing else mattered as she cupped the side of Vetra's face with one hand, her thumb caressing the smooth surface.

Whatever happened next, she would have this. She would have Vetra and the feelings they shared as they lay in the sunlight’s glow, a feeling of peace settling around them as they lingered a while longer. There was no sense in cutting the moment too short. Who knew when they’d get this chance again?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you'll consider leaving a comment to let me know what you thought <3


End file.
